Macusoper turns Freddy Fazbear's Pizza into Pizza Hut
Macusoper turns Freddy Fazbear's Pizza into Pizza Hut is a GoAnimate episode. Cast *Kidaroo as Macusoper *Eric as Curiousgorge55 *Young Guy as Freddy Fazbear *Princess as Chica (FNAF) *Diesel as Bonnie The Bunny *Dallas as SpongeBob Squarepants *Steven as Shaun *Scary Voice as Golden Freddy *Joey as NathanDesignerBoy7 *Professor as Slippy V *Paul as Igor The Mii *Alan as Mr. Fan *Brian as Warren Cook *Young Guy as CartoonFreak666 *David as Coulden Pettit *Ivy as Toy Chica *Young Guy as Toy Freddy *Zack as Toy Bonnie *Shy Girl as Balloon Boy *Scary Voice as The Puppet *Zack as Shadow Toy Bonnie *XSCREAM2 as Shadow Freddy *Diesel as Macusoper's Dad *Eric as Luigi Transcript Macusoper: Damn Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! It's the scariest place I've ever crept to! That's it! I will turn the pizzeria into Pizza Hut! (Tom Petty's "Free Fallin" plays while Macusoper turns the pizzeria into Pizza Hut) Macusoper: Yes! It's Pizza Hut! Freddy Fazbear: Macusoper! How dare you destroy this pizzeria! Why? GRRRRRRRRRR! Macusoper: You damn animatronics sing the same songs from Hell every day, and every night, you scare Mike Schmidt! Why? Chica: We're calling your father! Macusoper's Dad: Macusoper! How dare you destroy Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! That's it! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded grounded for life! Shadow Freddy: (distorted version of Golden Freddy's kill screen from Five Nights At Freddy's 1 appears) (kill screen fades after 2 seconds, back at Macusoper's house) Bonnie: GRRRRR! Chica: We're calling everyone! Macusoper: Oh Chica, you're an animatronic! You can only answer with that same stupid song you've known forever! (everyone gathers outside) Macusoper's Dad: Macusoper, you have a lot of visitors! Curiousgorge55: I'm Curiousgorge55! I was just on the fourth night of the game! Igor The Mii: I'm Igor The Mii! Why? CartoonFreak666: I'm CartoonFreak666! Is this part of a bad game review? Blowing up Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? Freddy Fazbear: I'm Freddy Fazbear and I've had it with your talk! Warren Cook: I'm Warren Cook and I only come to the place during the day! Chica: I'm Chica and you turned Freddy's into Pizza Hut! Bonnie: I'm Bonnie, the bunny animatronic! I heard you were in the Fun Fun Zone! Macusoper: No! That was Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Benson, Muscle Man & Hi-Five Ghost from Regular Show! Shaun: I'm Shaun! How dare you destroy Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! SpongeBob: I'm SpongeBob and you will play with me! Luigi: I'm Luigi! Wait! Why am I here? (backs away) Coulden Pettit: I'm Coulden Pettit! I've been trying to beat the Custom Night! Slippy V: I'm Slippy V! How dare you make Pizza Hut! Toy Freddy: I'm Toy Freddy! I heard you turned Freddy's into Pizza Hut! Toy Chica: I'm Toy Chica! How dare you do this! Toy Bonnie: I'm Toy Bonnie! Why the hell would you do this to the pizzeria? Balloon Boy: I'm Balloon Boy! I've heard all about the terrible things you did to my friend Sophie the Otter! GRRRRRRRRRRRR! The Puppet: I'm the Puppet! For a punishment, I will show you my jumpscare. (Video of The Puppet's jumpscare from FNAF2 plays) Shadow Toy Bonnie: I'm Shadow Toy Bonnie! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for life! Igor The Mii: I'm Igor The Mii and you are a Ruler of Hell! NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7! And you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for life! Mr. Fan: I'm Mr. Fan! And you are grounded! Macusoper's Dad: You will drink everything not made by Pepsi! Macusoper: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Golden Freddy: And as punishment, you will be forced into an empty Freddy Fazbear suit! Freddy Fazbear: And you will be forced to work at the pizzeria once it reopens! Category:Grounded Video Ideas Category:Macusoper Episodes Category:Freddy Fazbear appearences Category:Five Nights At Freddy's setting Category:Golden Freddy Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos